


Snow

by watchmefuckthisplace



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchmefuckthisplace/pseuds/watchmefuckthisplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick Merry and Pippin drabble written for a Prompt Meme via Tumblr. 485 words. Meant to be set within pre-canon, though that hardly matters.</p><p>Written for the Dialogue Prompt: “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” </p><p>Was supposed to be romantic fluff, but I didn't get that far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

The sun had begun sinking behind the distant hills across the Brandywine all too quickly that evening, the world now creeping toward the darkest days of the year. Still there was just enough of a faint rosy glow off on the horizon of the deepening grey sky, and Pippin had wanted to wring out as much daylight as was left in the chilly winter day.

It had snowed heavily in the earlier hours, trapping them inside for the better part of the day. The young Took was absolutely despondent over it, at least until eating more than his fill of cinnamon sweet rolls, drizzled with too much honey at afternoon tea. That seemed to brighten his spirits somewhat.

Merry stared off across the banks of the river as the flat lands of the East Farthing receded back into fading hills and then into misty nothingness. A faint orange illuminated the branches of the sulking willows, heavy with snow, looking like a forlorn herd of great woolly sheep grazing at the water's edge.

He was cold to the bone, teeth chattering, his breath rising up in thick puffs before him, reminding him he rather be sitting by the warm fire inside Brandy Hall, having a smoke after supper. He glanced around then, realizing the chattering had stopped and Pippin was nowhere in sight, having abandoned the crude sculptures of snow-rabbits he was fussing with sometime after Merry found himself lost in thought.

“Alright Pip, where have you gone?” Merry called out toward the far banks shielding the edge of the lane, seeing the small footprints which lead down toward the ferry landing. “Let’s get back inside, the world’s getting colder and darker and it should be time to eat soon.” Merry figured the temptation of a meal would be enough to get the impish Took inside, regardless of whatever foolishness he happened to be planning.

He heard Pippin's soft giggle echoing somewhere from behind the nearest snowbank and knew quite well he was in for trouble since he couldn't spot the lad.

"Peregrin Took, whatever it is you're up to..."

Merry had a fair guess to start, and then knew for certain once heard the faint _fwhap, fwhap, fwhap_ of snow being packed tightly together and the crunch of feet on gravel and snow.

"Don't you dare throw tha--!" At once a large ball of icy-white beamed him square in the ear, shattering against his shoulder in a fine powder.

Then the young hobbit emerged, pointing at Merry with one arm, the other tucked under his stomach as he hunched over in a great laugh.

“Your face has gone all red, you look like a fish sucking air!” Pippin called out to him through the giggles.

“You’ll be buried when I’m done with you!” Merry shouted.

And with that Pippin took off at a run, somehow bounding effortlessly through the snow drift, Merry stumbling quickly after him.


End file.
